


Of Witches and Wolves

by Marshrun



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshrun/pseuds/Marshrun
Summary: Where Veronica indulges in the finer things, such as turing into a furry beast.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Of Witches and Wolves

It's been three weeks since she had joined us, three weeks since I had started letting my guard down. The most powerful witch at Westerburg high and I had formed a liking for a wolf, it was unbelievable. I was sitting in potions and all I could do was stare at the girl in blue, her brown hair tucked behind her left ear while the right side of her face was covered by her hair. Her beautiful blue and brown eyes focused on her journal as she scratched down her thoughts, she brought her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced upwards, her eyes shooting left then right and then left again. We made eye contact and I shot her a glare as I felt my face flush, she sent me a playful grin and rolled her eyes going back to her writing,  _ God she acts like such a dog, well i mean.  _ No one knew, besides the other Heathers and I, I don't know how she managed to keep it a secret. Sure everyone in Sherwood knew there were werewolves but no one knew Veronica was one of them, her and her stupid boyfriend Jason Dean. Yeah they weren't dating but it was clear he liked her and she was somewhat interested, it aggravates me. Veronica was with us now and could be dating some guy that at least has some status but instead she was interested in a mutt. I was broken out of my angry trance by Veronica, she was standing in front of me looking down at me.

¨So? Are we partners for this one?¨ She cocked her head to the side and smiled at me.

¨Of course we are.¨ I said while searching her eyes, it was amazing how her left eye was blue and her right a caramel color. She sat down next to me and put down everything we needed for the potion we'd be making, it was our last hour and i just wanted to go home, or maybe hangout with Veronica.

¨You know, you'll forever confuse me Chandler, one minute you're stone cold and the next you're my closest friend.¨ She always smiles when speaking to me and it always confuses me.

¨Whatever Sawyer, you're my bestfriend and I'm somewhat bipolar, get over it.¨ She chuckled at my dry attempt at a joke and I smiled, her laugh was one of the purest things in this world. I read out the instructions for our potion, of course I was making Veronica do it, only because she needed more practice with witchcraft

「

Simple Love Potion

This will not force someone to love you, but it will ease the way to their expressing it if love is there. This is based on an old, well known recipe.

####  Ingredients:

  * 1 cup of milk
  * 3 drops of vanilla extract
  * 1 drop of rose or orange flavoring
  * 1/2 teaspoon coriander powder
  * 2 teaspoons honey



####  Instructions:

  1. Put your milk and honey in the cauldron, pot, or warmer.
  2. Give your intent to the coriander. It helps to hold it in your hand for a moment and speak to it.
  3. Add the vanilla and flavoring with intent.
  4. Stir and heat until hot, but not boiling.
  5. Serve this to your lover. It’s very nice to serve this in a drinking bowl or wide cup with a few fresh rose petals floating in it.



」

After reading this out to Veronica, slowly of course, we were finished, she bottled the potion up and pushed it into her backpack, careful to not break it. The bell rang and we made our way out of the classroom, it was a Friday which now meant it was the weekend, thank the dark lord. Veronica hopped inside my Porsche and we made our way back to my house, it was the 13th plus there was a full moon. Thus leading to me needing to babysit Veronica tonight. Once we had gotten to my house I pulled out a bottle of vodka and climbed into my robe, I walked back downstairs to the living room and flicked on the Television slumping into my couch. Veronica sat down next to the window, looking outside as I cracked open my bottle pouring it into a cup. It was always so quiet on nights like these.

It was now 8 pm and the sun was setting, I was drunk off my ass as I looked up at an uncomfortable looking Veronica, my head then going back to resting on her shoulder. Her breathing was getting shallower and I hugged her, pulling her closer. She hugged me back as she stroked my hair from my head down, it was nice. I pushed up off of her and stared at her wide eyed, she looked back concerned.

¨What's wrong Heather?¨She questioned, equal parts curious and concerned.

I then smiled again and leaned into her, looking deep into her eyes, ¨You're  _ Beautiful ´ronica.¨ _

Her face flushed as she looked away towards the television, ¨and you're drunk.¨ She frowned.

¨So? I'm telling you the  _ truth _ , you're beautiful and I love you and it's so hard to just not  _ see  _ you, ya know? Probably not but like I dunno you're important to me and im- wow you're hair is really soft.¨ I said while reaching out and stroking her soft, fluffy hair. I look at her fully this time, pulling her face towards mine by her chin. Her lips looked so soft and her eyebrows furrowed together, ¨I wanna kiss you Ronnie.¨

Her eyes shot up at this, shocked, ¨Heather, no you don't. You're just drunk, okay?¨

¨Just one kiss? That's it, it'll never happen again, I promise!¨ I shot up my pinky finger and giggled.

She looked deep in thought and soon brought her eyes back up to mine bringing her pinking to interlock with mine, ¨One. That's it.¨

I smiled and pushed myself into her, I was right. Her lips were soft and gentle against mine as the two pairs moved together, I sighed into the kiss and brough my hands up towards her hair while her hands traveled to my waist. She slowly laid me down as I tugged on her hair, never once breaking our kiss. She stopped and looked into my eyes searching for what she was hoping was the same thing she was feeling,  _ lust. _ As if Veronica had read my mind, her lips traveled down to my neck leaving small bites here and there, and then it stopped. She shot back and dropped to the floor, her bones cracking and protruding from her body, but not breaking the skin.Soon, long hairs began growing out from her skin, slowly replacing it. The horrid sight soon stopped,where human Veronica once was there was now a large dark brown wolf. The wolf shook out its fur and stretched its muscles looking around, eyes landing on me. It jumped up onto the couch and laid against me, focusing its gaze towards the large screen that was currently flashing colors. She laid her head down and let her eyes slowly slide closed as I did the same, stroking her soft fur.It reminded me of her hair which then led me to rehash the previous events, i smiled to myself and let myself fall asleep silently, dreaming of our kiss and the thing I had felt during it. It was beautiful, the kiss, i've never actually felt anything while kissing someone, it's always felt like an obligation. Kissing guys was just a part of the deal for being the most powerful girl in school, not to mention popular. It was different and good being with Veronica, it was a breath of fresh air and I couldn't wait to take one more in, not wanting to exhale. Tomorrow would bring something beautiful, im sure of it.


End file.
